


Тонкая акулья кожа

by Holja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Atmospheric, Blood, Can be Read as Shippy or Gen, Dying Uchiha Itachi, Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja
Summary: Итачи знает, что не вернется из этой битвы. Кисаме тоже знает это, но иногда слова излишни.





	Тонкая акулья кожа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shark Skin, Sentimental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504334) by [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor). 

> За день до финальной битвы Итачи с Саске.

Солнце согревало спину Итачи, медитировавшего на плоском камне недалеко от их нынешнего убежища. Он больше не мог видеть солнечный свет, но он все еще мог чувствовать тепло, и это было желанным облегчением после того холода, который, казалось, навсегда поселился глубоко в его костях.

Он услышал знакомые тяжелые шаги, приближавшиеся к нему по склону, и высокая тень легла на него, загораживая солнце.

— Кисаме, — сказал Итачи и подвинулся, пытаясь снова поймать тепло. Он протянул руки к тени и провел ладонями по лицу Кисаме, задев жабры на его скулах. Он никогда их не любил — они были прохладными и влажными наощупь, слишком сильно напоминали о холоде, укоренившемся глубоко в его теле, — но он позволил своим рукам задержаться на них. Чувствовать их пальцами было странно, но в то же время знакомо.

Он позволил руке скользить вниз до тех пор, пока она не дотронулась до знакомых бинтов Самехады. Он чувствовал голодное ожидание меча, чуть не дрожащего в предвкушении. Он сильнее надавил ладонью на лезвие, и Самехада дернулась навстречу, разрывая бинты и прокалывая кончики пальцев Итачи, чтобы добраться до его чакры.

Самехада жадно пыталась насытиться, высасывая чакру из его тела, и Итачи ощутил знакомую легкость. Болезнь давно его подтачивала, но чакры не становилось меньше, и теперь она ощущалась под его кожей бурным потоком: слишком много энергии в слишком маленьком сосуде.

Он заметил, что меч сдвинулся: Кисаме взялся за его рукоять, видимо, раздумывая, не прервать ли происходящее. Возможно, Итачи позволил Самехаде кормиться слишком долго, но его это уже не волновало. Ему не нужно было беречь себя; скоро все будет кончено.

Когда у него осталось ровно столько чакры, сколько он мог уверенно контролировать — удручающе мало по сравнению с тем, что было когда-то, — он отдернул руку. Грубая поверхность меча снова оцарапала его пальцы, когда он прервал контакт.

Самехада, пресыщенная щедрой трапезой, довольно заурчала, сворачиваясь обратно в запечатанную форму. Итачи долгие годы регулярно ее подкармливал, и теперь Самехада была полна его чакрой. Она даже больше не жаловалась на едкий огненный привкус.

Услышав мягкое биение крыльев одного их своих воронов, Итачи встал с камня. Он без всякого промедления последовал за птицей в сторону леса. Кровь все еще сочилась с его пальцев и оставляла за ним еле заметный след.

— Прощай, Кисаме, — сказал он тихо, когда был уверен, что его уже не услышат.

_Помни обо мне._

***

Там, на поляне, Кисаме опустился на камень, с которого только что встал Итачи, и подставил лицо раздражающему теплу, которое тот так сильно любил. Он чувствовал знакомое биение чакры Итачи рядом с собой, провожая глазами дорожку из подсыхающих капель крови, которая терялась среди деревьев.


End file.
